I am With you
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: THE FINAL PART OF THE STORY ARC! Is it really Hiei's time to go? Is he really go to see Kurama?


Konnichiwa, minna-san. Gabbi here. I am, as all you know, writing the FINAL part of the story arc I've been writing. It is only fitting to reveal to you all why I have been writing the ansty-ness. It is kinda sad, really. These three fanfics Alone and Unwanted, Tell the Truth, Goodbye, My Friend, and now, I Am With You were all made to my best friend, Ashley. Four weeks ago, the best dog in the world, her dog, died. He was good. Ash, this is all for you.  
  
GOD BLESS COACHIE!  
  
If he didn't go to heaven, I have an oar-owner to talk to.  
  
Well, here I go.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**I Am With You**  
  
**A fic by Gabbi**  
  
**Basic YYH Disclaimer**  
  
**Dedicated to Ash and Coachie.**  
  
I was sick.  
  
Yeah, sick. What's the matter with that?  
  
I was very sick.  
  
So? Does it matter? I am sick. So?  
  
I was dying sick.  
  
That was something that made me alittle worried.  
  
At first, no one told me. They said that I was just ill, and that I was to get better.  
  
Oh? So what was Botan waiting there for? Decoration?  
  
Hn.  
  
Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything anymore.  
  
Ever since Kurama died, I've been treated like a child.  
  
It was 8 years ago...  
  
I was bed-ridden.  
  
Yes, bedridden.  
  
I didn't know how it happened. Nor, would anyone tell me.  
  
I couldn't take it.  
  
Yukina was always checking on me. In and out... in and out...  
  
I had to ask.  
  
She was pacing frantically, pushing things around for no reason and such.  
  
I opened my mouth, but all that could come out was a little squeak.  
  
She turned to me, worried. "Are you okay?!"  
  
I lifted my head off of my pillow alittle, "I'm fine."  
  
She bit her lip. "O-okay..."  
  
"Yukina, stop worrying. Now."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She started to cry alittle. A few perfect tear gems fell.  
  
I tried to reach them, but pain scorched my body and I fell back.  
  
"Don't move!" She hissed.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed, "Why is this happening to me!"  
  
"I... don't know..." she whispered. "I... don't know why... and I can't heal it...."  
  
I moaned.   
  
She moved her hands against my forehead. Stroaking gentally.  
  
"Hiei... this isn't fair... why does this happening..."  
  
"I guess it isn't..."  
  
I laid all the way back.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
I felt someone come into the room.  
  
"I've come for him," said a familiar voice.  
  
"No, Botan! He is all I have!" Yukina cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone has to die sometime..."  
  
"No!" Yukina screamed. "Botan! He's all I have!"  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Yukina, but that is how it has to be."  
  
I knew I was dying. Every breath I was taking hurt more than the last.  
  
"Botan..."  
  
"Yukina... gomen... I am so sorry about this..."  
  
"Yukina!" I screamed as my eyes went wide in pain. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!"  
  
Everything went black.  
  
"N...nani?"  
  
"Oh, good. You are awake..."  
  
"Does... huh?"  
  
"You are dead, Hiei. You have died."  
  
"I... did?"  
  
"Yes," Botan said solemly, she had tears in her eyes and she put the oar close to her face.  
  
"Well... where am I going?" I asked.  
  
"Hop on," she said, smiling alittle.  
  
"But... aren't I going... you know... down?"  
  
She giggled even though she was crying, "No, silly! Your heart is pure, you may not realize that. Don't you remember what Kurama long-since said? He said that you were innocent and pure, and that is true. You are not evil, or any of that. Don't listen to what some said or say."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
(A/N: Gabbi: WAIT!  
  
Hiei: WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?!  
  
Gabbi: I have to explain something^^;  
  
Hiei: How sad...  
  
Gabbi: When Hiei is going to heaven, there are many angels with different wing colors. They have ranks (this'll come in handy in my other fics):  
  
No Wings- A regular nigen who had a normal life will come in like this. hey were everyday people who just died and did nothing special like save someone and die in the process.  
  
White Wings- a Person who came and did something noble. Saving someone like. They will stay that unless they do other good deeds in heaven or out like being a guradian angel.  
  
Bronze Wings- a basic nobleman. They aren't very high-ranked, but they are higher than the other two.  
  
Silver Wings- Higher than the three, they probably work in some kind of politics in heaven like signing people into heaven to ensure King Enma didn't screw up.  
  
Gold Wings- the second highest, they are very important. They can be great guradians or done many good deeds for Enma.  
  
Crystal Wings- The highest you can be. You can not be any higher. You have to be one of the people in charge of something in order to be this high, or did great deeds, and many.  
  
Note: Hiei will come with wings because of what he did over the years.  
  
Hiei: Good.  
  
Gabbi: Okay! Let's go!)  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kuri-sama!"  
  
"Oh! Botan-chan! You brought Hiei?"  
  
I looked at the woman with golden wings and purple hair. She had gold eyes.  
  
"This is Kuri," Botan explained. "It's her shift, so she'll check you in."  
  
"O...kay?" I said nervously.  
  
Kuri got out her paper. "Okay... Jaganashi Hiei? Male? Red eyes? Black Hair with blue and white? Yeah... died to disease... Okay..."  
  
"It's him, Kuri, don't you try to say he isn't!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
I turned my head. "Oh my gods..."  
  
"Hiei!" a redhead came out of nowhere, laughing. "It's you!"  
  
"I..." I started, but I couldn't finish. "K-kurama?"  
  
"Of course you baka!" Kurama laughed, "Who else!"  
  
"You... you... KURAMA!"  
  
I jumped up into the air. I didn't realize that I had just gotten wings.  
  
I was in Kurama's arms, once again, like I always wanted to be.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kurama. Forever."  
  
**End**  
  
Hiei: *eyes wide* that's it?  
  
Gabbi: Yep. The end of the series.  
  
Hiei: o.o really?  
  
Gabbi: Yes, and I am sure you want to dance.  
  
Hiei: Actually... I am sad;.;  
  
Gabbi: Aww... I wuv you, Hiei...  
  
Hiei: HANDS OFF!  
  
Kurama: While they're flailing *CRASH!* domo Arigato to TheUnlovedOutcast, especially, oh, and everyone else. We love you all. R&R. May Inari-sama bless you. Ja ne! 


End file.
